


Find What You're Looking For

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam just wants someone to love. Theo won’t ask for what he wants. This is dirtier than it sounds.





	Find What You're Looking For

“This was a terrible idea,” Liam grumbled as he entered Mason’s house, following his friend up the stairs to his room.

“Let me guess, the date was a bust?” Mason asked, arching a brow.

Liam frowned at his best friend. Mason was doing it again, being cryptic and sarcastic about Liam’s attempts at dating. He didn’t get it, didn’t Mason want him to be happy? Yes, all of his dates lately turned out disastrous, but Liam will never find someone if he didn’t try.

He didn’t  _need_ to be in a relationship, no, but he wanted to. Most of his friends were and sometimes he would feel…lonely.

“I just want to find someone to love, is that too much to ask?” he whined, flopping down on Mason’s bed with a dramatic sigh. His friend looked at him with a frown.

“Poor you, if only you’ll find someone pretty who’s willing to do anything for you.”

Liam ignored him.

* * *

Liam smiled as he caught the wet glint in Theo’s eyes. The two of them were watching Pacific Rim in Liam’s living room, Mason and Corey had left just before they started the movie to go on a ‘romantic date’. Movies were romantic, weren’t they?

They watched as Pentecost and Chuck sacrificed themselves, Theo trying really hard not to let emotion show on his face. Liam wasn’t fooled.

“I was promised an action movie, Dunbar. What the hell is this?” he grumbled.

“When did you become so soft?” Liam asked, laughing.

“Shut the fuck up,” Theo scoffed. His face was illuminated by the red light coming from the TV screen, shadows playing beneath his brows and down his jawline. Liam stared, thinking, not for the first time, that Theo was very handsome.

They sat in silence, focused on the movie, until Theo whispered quietly, “I’m trying to be.”

Liam looked at him again. Theo’s eyes were focused on the screen as if he didn’t say anything. His pink lips were slightly pouted, cheeks and jaw covered by a soft-looking beard. Pretty, Liam thought, the word echoing in his head. Theo looked pretty.

* * *

Theo slid down the wall to sit on the floor panting for air. “Just… let’s sit here for a moment and then we’ll go,” he huffed out, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. 

They were currently in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse that was used by hunters as a gathering point. Theo and Liam were sent here to destroy whatever weapons they found while the rest of the pack set a trap to catch the hunters. Two of them stayed in the warehouse, guarding it. They put up a fight but Theo and Liam managed to win the struggle without too much trouble. The hunters were cuffed and will be dealt with by Argent, who had just entered the warehouse as they left.

Liam joined him on the ground, the adrenaline making his blood pump and heart beat rapidly. He looked over at Theo, noticing the flush painting his face pink. He was assaulted once again by the realization of just how beautiful Theo was.

Theo rubbed his palms over his bent knees and tilted his head to grin at Liam, hazel eyes bright and happy.

Fuck. What was Liam thinking? How could he want anyone, anything else? 

Theo. With those rare genuine smiles that made his entire face light up, with the soft looks he’d been sending Liam since they first started spending time together. Theo who was surprisingly smart, who was gentle when needed but still capable to push and shove and make Liam do better. Theo who smelt like guilt and pain and determination.

Theo, his anchor, his friend, who made him happy even in crazy situations like this.

“Ready to go?” Theo asked, moving to stand up. Liam moved to his knees, shuffling closer to Theo and pulling him back before climbing to sit on his lap.

“What-” Theo’s eyes were wide, his heart skipping a beat in surprise.

Liam couldn’t wait, he couldn’t be patient or gentle. He wasted enough time not seeing what was right in front of him all along.

He crashed his lips to Theo’s, hands finding purchase in his muscled shoulders. The kiss was rough, messy, Liam moving wildly while Theo sat still. He wasn’t kissing back but neither was he pushing him away, so Liam continued his assault, tasting Theo’s lips and mouth, groaning at the feeling of  _rightness_.

“Li-” Theo tried again when Liam paused briefly to breathe against his lips. Liam didn’t let him speak, pressing several quick and hard kisses to his red lips. Theo looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his fingers twitching as it not knowing what to do with his hands. 

Liam would’ve stopped, but Theo could easily push him off. The sweet scent of Theo’s arousal and the growing hardness Liam felt underneath him spurring him on.

The kisses became sloppier, Theo hesitatingly parting his lips and stroking Liam’s tongue with his own. His hand moved slowly to gently grip Liam’s hips and then they were grinding. Tight, fast rolls of their hips, the sensation making Liam wild even through so many layers of clothes. It was almost uncomfortable, his jeans too tight over his groin but still he was so close to coming already.

Theo groaned, his eyes screwed shut as his grip on Liam’s hips tightened momentarily. He moved back slightly, breaking the kiss with a nip on Liam’s bottom lip. His eyes were still a little lost but mostly dark with desire. They panted into the small space between their faces, gripping each other as if afraid to let go. Liam’s heart swelled with affection at the flush covering Theo’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but press his palm against one cheek, feeling the heat of his blush and the prick of Theo’s stubble. He rubbed his thumb across Theo’s cheekbone, smiling as the blush grew darker.

Theo was even more beautiful up close. It felt so right to be here in his arms, sharing body heat and wet kisses on the graveled ground. This is what Liam was looking for, what he was missing in his life.

Theo made a soft questioning sound and Liam realized he was still grinning like an idiot. He couldn’t help it though, he felt so good. So happy. He leaned in to kiss Theo again, this time the chimera was giving as good as he got, pushing his tongue between Liam’s parted lips without hesitation.

Liam sighed into Theo’s mouth, rolling his hips and grounding down on Theo’s erection. It felt hot and large and Liam wanted to remove the barrier of clothes, use his hands and mouth on Theo’s body. There was no time for that right now but Liam will make sure to change that soon. He was hooked and he’s not letting go.

Liam whined when Theo removed one hand from his hip, the whine turning into a punched out groan as Theo grabbed his cock through his jeans, the outline perfectly clear with how stretched the fabric was. Theo jerked him like this, rubbing his hand along the length of his hard cock. It was rough and uncomfortable but the discomfort helped ground Liam down. He was too close already.

They stayed like this, kissing and panting. Theo rubbing his cock faster and faster, Liam whining and squirming on his lap, trying to press even harder against him. As much as Liam tried to hold on, it wasn’t long before he froze, spilling into his boxers with a drawn out moan. Theo was still rubbing softly, milking him and making him shudder and twitch until Liam had to slap his hand away.

Liam rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, panting against his neck and inhaling his sweet scent. He was slightly trembling as the adrenaline from both the fight and orgasm left him. If this is how it was while they were both fully clothed, how will he survive anything else? Theo was going to be the death of him.

Speaking of Theo…Liam lifted his head and licked his dry lips, reveling in the dark look Theo sent him. “Let me- what about you?” he asked, trying to move his hand to Theo’s pants but his limbs were not cooperating.

Theo scoffed lightly and pushed Liam away, forcing him to stand up and following, adjusting himself as he stood. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up,” he said, pointedly looking down. Liam was hit with the realization of how uncomfortable he was in his damp and sticky jeans, groaning and making Theo laugh.

They made the way back to the truck, neither saying a word. Liam’s scent permeated the air around them, the scent of cum and lust. He could tell the moment Theo noticed it, sniffing and gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

* * *

Liam pulled Theo into his house. His parents were still at work, luckily. The obvious damp patch on his jeans would be mortifying to explain. All he could think of was taking a shower, but as he turned to look at the chimera after closing his bedroom door shut he caught an unguarded, vulnerable look in his eyes. Theo quickly slid a mask on, but Liam had a feeling he knew what this is about.

Shower forgotten, he stepped forward and pushed Theo down onto the bed, crawling over him. The vulnerability was back for a split moment before Liam wrapped his limbs around Theo, holding him tightly and pressing his face under Theo’s chin. He felt Theo relax in his arms, hugging him back and pressing his nose into Liam’s hair. He probably smelt horrible but Theo didn’t seem to mind.

He couldn’t tell how long they spent like this, holding each other, nuzzling and scenting. He felt so warm and safe, surrounded by Theo’s scent. Theo wasn’t hard but desire and affection were still rolling off him in waves as if he was just as happy simply holding Liam.

Theo nosed his way up and down Liam’s neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “You need to shower, baby wolf,” he said, moving to place another kiss under Liam’s chin. Liam didn’t want to let go, afraid of Theo disappearing if he did. He tightened his grip, burying his face in Theo’s neck, making the chimera laugh. “I’ll…stay here, Liam. Go take a shower.”

“You promise?” he asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Theo pressed a final kiss to Liam’s lips, soft and close-mouthed. He hummed agreeably and pushed Liam away. 

“We could, no, never mind-” Liam cut himself off and leaped off the bed only to be stopped by a tight grip of his wrist.

“We could…what?” Theo asked, his eyes intense, not leaving Liam a choice but to answer.

“I thought…we could take a shower together, but uh, we don’t have to, forget it,” he was babbling nervously, he knew that.

Theo moved off the bed, pulling his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. He made his way into the adjoined bathroom, looking back at Liam. “Well?” he asked.

Liam rushed to follow, nearly tripping over himself and making the chimera laugh again. It was a nice sound, he decided. Not the cold, cutting sound Theo usually made when he was trying to hide his hurt.

Liam was so attuned to Theo’s own feelings, he never noticed his own.

They stripped in the bathroom, stealing shy glances at each other. Liam felt himself going red when Theo pushed his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers, averting his eyes quickly.

“Gross,” he muttered to himself as he peeled off his boxers, wrinkling his nose at the dried cum stuck to his skin. He felt Theo move behind him, the older boy was turning the water on and adjusting the temperature. Liam threw his boxers off, debating whether he should just throw them away and turned around to find Theo already in the shower.

The chimera’s eyes were closed, head tilted back and water running down his face and body. His hair was matted down, plastered to his face. He looked beautiful and serene and Liam’s breath hitched at the sight. Theo opened his eyes at that, finding Liam’s gaze and smiling at him softly, tilting his head. Liam took the invite and climbed into the shower, crowding close to Theo and under the spray of hot water.

The moved slowly, gently touching each other, running fingers across wet skin. Everything was warm and slick, the combination of steam and Theo making Liam dizzy. He couldn’t really believe this was happening, but it felt so right for them to do this. They were never just friends, Liam knew it since the first time Theo saved him. Whatever it is they were to each other was beyond friendship, beyond pack even. The connection they felt so unique Liam couldn’t find the words to describe it. And now they made another step. The word lovers felt silly in Liam’s head, but that’s what they are now. Liam knew he loved Theo, even if he didn’t realize before his love could translate into…this.

Now, he couldn’t believe he lived without this. It might be his arousal talking but he couldn’t imagine living without this feeling. His hands running up and down Theo’s muscled back, Theo’s mouth pressed against his shoulder, the water making everything hotter. Liam moved his hands lower, grabbing the flesh of Theo’s ass with both hands, earning a blunt bite on his right shoulder. He used his grip to pull Theo closer, their cocks brushing. Oh.

Liam looked down, eager to watch. Theo was honestly pretty everywhere. He never thought he’ll find a cock  _pretty_ , but here he was, admiring the way Theo’s hard cock curved upwards, the pink shade of it, begging to be touched. He mostly liked the way they looked pressed together. He moved his hips faster, finally grinding together without any barrier between them. Liam groaned as his cock slipped against Theo’s abs, not finding purchase with how wet their skin was. He brought one hand between them, gripping them both, finally getting the friction he was looking for.

Theo made such needy sounds into his ear, face pressed into Liam’s neck and arms around his shoulders. Liam looked up to find Theo’s eyes already on him. His face was even redder than before and his dark eyes were glassy. He looked almost drunk. Liam groaned and moved faster as Theo pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Please,” Theo whispered and Liam was gone. He gasped, hand squeezing them both tight as he came between them, warmth covering his hand. His knees felt weak so he just let himself drop on the shower floor, kneeling before Theo. Theo moaned loudly, fingers digging into Liam’s muscles as he steadied himself with both hands on Liam’s shoulders.

“Liam,” he moaned. His cock was as red as his face.

Liam needed to make Theo cum. He pressed his face closer, nosing down the length and scenting the concentrated sweetness. He steadies himself with one hand gripping Theo’s hip, the other moving to wrap around Theo’s cock. He wasn’t coordinated enough to try anything else, too weak from the force of his second orgasm, so he just jerked Theo off, looking up at him, cheek pressed close. He didn’t feel weak or vulnerable like this, in fact, he felt powerful, like he had control over Theo from this position. In just a few strokes, Theo came, almost growling as he emptied himself over Liam’s hand and face. Liam caught a flash of gold, feeling ridiculously proud.

Theo looked dazed as he stared down at Liam. His lips were red, bottom lip swollen from biting into it. He looked so fucking good like this and Liam groaned, feeling himself twitch. This was ridiculous.

* * *

Once they were dry and dressed, Theo in a pair of sweatpants that were too big on Liam and a baggy white t-shirt and Liam in athletic shorts, they moved to lie down on the bed, mimicking their earlier position, once again nuzzling and kissing.

Liam felt like they had to talk about it but he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt the comfortable silence. He felt Theo take a deep breath but the chimera stayed silent as well, running his fingers down Liam’s bare side.

He lasted a few more minutes before he had to ask. “What is it?”

Jesus. Was he even ready to talk about it himself? He can’t take the words back, but he almost wished he could.

“Nothing,” Theo muttered, cuddling closer and hiding his face by pressing into Liam’s chest.

“When will you realize you can’t lie to me,” Liam scoffed, running his fingers through Theo’s damp hair, tugging some tangles loose. He moved to fully lie down on his back, pulling Theo over him and wrapping his arms around the chimera. He felt Theo tense for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, rubbing his cheek over Liam’s left pec and sighing softly.

The silence was more strained now and Liam longed to fix this.

“Tell me,” he whispered, his fingers sliding under Theo’s borrowed shirt, the skin to skin contact anchoring him and giving him the courage he needs to face something he never had before. “Tell me, what do you need? I’ll- I’ll do anything, Theo.”

“Don’t,” Theo snapped out, breaking out of Liam’s hold and rolling to lie on his back as well, their shoulders touching. Liam braced himself on an elbow, peering down at Theo’s face.

The mask was back on.

“Guess what, jerkface, you can’t tell me what to do. Now tell me what’s bothering you so I can fix it,” he growled out, frustrated. Theo’s ability to rile him up worked even post-orgasm, good to know.

The chimera kept his stare on the ceiling, not saying a word. Liam scoffed and moved to sit up, his back turned to Theo. “Why are you- why can’t- I just want to know what you’re thinking,” he said.

Theo wasn’t going to speak? Well, Liam has plenty to say himself.

“Mason said you’d do anything for me,” he said, not remembering when it happened but knowing it was the truth. “Well, the thing is, you probably don’t believe it or- or think you don’t deserve it because you’re a self-pitying asshole, but it’s the same for me.”

Theo’s reaction was tiny, almost insignificant, but Liam could feel the change in him even with his back turned.

He turned to look into Theo’s again, finding them closed. It was better than staring at the ceiling, at least. “I’ll do anything for you,” he said softly, watching as Theo’s expression shuttered, a shaky breath leaving his lips.  _I love you,_  he thought.

“Can-” Theo started, opening his eyes.

“Tell me.”

“Hold me?” he asked. Liam moved to pull him back against his body, sighing at the returning warmth.

“Anything else?” he asked, tucking his face into the crook of Theo’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin there. Theo paused before shaking his head, making Liam growl. That idiot should really stop trying to lie to him. He nibbled at the skin and Theo released an involuntary moan. Uh. Finally an honest reaction.

He pushed Theo back and crawled over him, caging him with his body. “You like that,” he said with a grin. “You like me biting you?” he surprised himself with how  _dirty_  he sounded, but Theo’s blush was back and Liam couldn’t get enough. He didn’t wait for an answer, not that he will get one from Theo, before peppering kisses and nibbles all across Theo’s neck and collarbones, sucking the tender skin right beneath Theo’s chin. By the time he was done Liam’s lips were red from stubble burn and Theo was hard, thrusting upwards to rub himself against Liam’s stomach. Liam moves to kneel between Theo’s legs, lowering himself down to cover Theo’s body with his own, the cocks pressed together. God, the  _noises_  Theo was making.

“You want me to bite you, Teddy?” he asked lowly. “Bite you for real? Make you mine?” he growled at the thought of claiming Theo, his hips snapping faster and harder. He couldn’t stop  _talking_ , every filthy little thing he wanted to do to Theo spilling out of his mouth. He moved up to bite at Theo’s mouth, sucking the fleshy bottom lip into his mouth.

“I will, Theo. I’ll do anything- I’ll bite you, I’ll fuck you, fuck. You like that?” he asked as Theo whined, holding Liam close and rocking their hips faster and faster. Liam could smell just how wet they both were, their mixed scent heady. “Maybe you’ll fuck me, uh?” his voice was getting breathier the closer he was to coming.

“You’ll bite me back, baby?” he asked, biting into the crook of Theo’s neck, drawing blood with his fangs. Theo rocked up sharply once, twice and then he was coming, mouth open in a soundless cry. The taste of Theo’s blood and the scent of his cum was enough to push Liam over the edge, coming with an animalistic roar.

Liam collapsed, crushing Theo with his weight. Fuck, they would need another shower, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He felt himself drifting but he forced himself to stay awake. Lifting his head, he found Theo looking completely debauched; his lips cherry red, eyes unfocused. There was blood on his neck, the bite mark already healed. It wasn’t deep enough to leave a mark, Liam wouldn’t claim Theo without discussing it before. Theo looked completely fucked out and Liam imagined he didn’t look much different.

“I’ll do all of that. Or none of that, whatever you want,” he said.

Theo looked down at him, blinking rapidly to focus his sight. “I-” he gulped, trying to say the words. “Everything,” he said eventually, frowning slightly. Liam closed his eyes in relief, pressing his sweaty forehead into the fabric over Theo’s heart.

“Mason was right,” Theo said in a quiet voice, his heart jumping with nerves.

Liam smiled, caressing Theo’s cheek. “Wait,” he said, thinking back, suddenly recalling Mason’s weird comments over the last couple of months. “Oh my god, Mason totally wanted us together,” he laughed at the realization, cuddling closer to Theo.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he said, still smiling. Theo’s arms tightened around him.

Yeah, this is what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: vorsakh.tumblr.com


End file.
